


The Difference Between Winning And Loosing

by gleekinkfiller (thelastpen)



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpen/pseuds/gleekinkfiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Quinn fight all the time, but how do they resolve it? See the A/N at the beginning before reading please. Quintana story prompted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Winning And Loosing

**Author's Note:**

> This fill was written for the following prompt to my tumblr: "G!p santana fucks g!p quinn HARD. I want really rough sex." As you will note, there's two G!Ps there. If G!P fic isn't your thing, I would not recommend this story to you.

_God_ , she was _tight_.

It was always the first thought that went through Santana's mind as she pushed her thick cock into Quinn's tight ass. Every inch she pushed in was like a fight, Quinn resisting her the whole way. She panted harshly as she pulled the other girl back against her chest, crushing her breasts into her lily white back as she gave one rosy nipple a rough twist making Quinn cry out against the palm muffling her screams.

"Will you fucking just _relax_?" she growled, pushing deeper, Quinn's ass splitting around her cock. "It ain't like you don't want this."

Quinn set her teeth into Santana's palm, making her yelp in pain and pull her hand away as the pale girl jerked against the ropes holding her legs spread wide. "Goddamn it, Santana," she growled, the chains holding her upright rattling above her head, "I agreed to this so you'd _fuck_ me, not play around."

"Who the fuck is _playing_ , bitch?" Santana snarled, grabbing Quinn's hips hard enough to bruise as she forced her cock the last three inches in with a single thrust.

"God," Quinn gasped, her body rocking from the force, groaning at the feeling of Santana's balls swinging forward to slap her own. Her cock ached to be touched, standing out in front of her like a flagpole, pre-cum dripping from its angry red head. "More," she said, her head hanging down as she struggled to keep control. " _Harder_ , slut."

"Who are you calling a _slut_?" Santana growled, digging her nails into Quinn's hips as she yanked out and slammed back in.

It was always the same with them. The insults. The fights that inevitably lead to getting hard and one of them being chained to the ceiling in Quinn's basement with their legs spread and the other's cock being driven punishingly hard into their unprepped ass. Nipples being pulled hard between unforgiving fingers painfully twisted as teeth set against soft skin to leave dark circles on their backs. Fingers leaving scratches and bruises wherever they touched.

Santana pounded Quinn's ass, looking down between their bodies to watch her thick, tanned cock sliding in and out between the pale globes of her cheeks. There was something almost magical about how she could somehow take her without bleeding even if Santana's cock did pump out precum like crazy. How _clean_ it was as she fucked her. It almost made her think that Quinn was getting ready for her before their fights - prepping her ass for Santana's impressive cock - but that was crazy.

Quinn moaned as Santana's hard thrusts stimulated her prostate _just_ right. Caught between the ropes, chains, and Santana's hard grip, she couldn't do anything about how hard her cock was getting with each rough thrust. Her eyes closed, lip caught between her teeth almost hard enough to draw blood as she tried to imagine her ass was a pussy, wet and dripping for Santana's cock. It never worked. Her pale cock was too hard, too frustrated with an urgent need to be touched, to splash its thick load of cream to imagine it was anything but a dick. That she was anything but a freak of a girl with a cock who craved penetration so much it _hurt_ sometimes.

She was too much of a girl for any of the gay guys to want to fuck her. And too much of a guy for the straight guys. Puck would do it, but only when he was so drunk he could barely get hard and she didn't want sloppy drunk blowjobs. She just wanted someone to _fuck_ her ass and make her _scream_. Was that too much to ask?

"Are you _ignoring_ me, bitch?" Santana snarled, reaching around to squeeze her balls and tug on them. "Don't you fucking ignore me while I'm fucking you."

" _Fuck_ ," Quinn gasped, the rough handling of her testicles jolting her eyes open. "Jesus _Christ_ , Santana, what's wrong with you?!"

"Your loose fucking ass, that's what," she growled, continuing to pound her hard. "I'm going to cum in your loose ass and watch it fucking pour down your thick fucking thighs."

"God," she moaned, throwing her head back. "Do it, slut. _Do it_!"

Santana's nails felt like they were driving into the bones of her hips as she thrust into her one more time, the heavy wet feeling of her cum filling her ass. Quinn panted breathlessly as she felt her cock release, spurting messy globs to splash on the concrete below her.

"Fuck," Santana panted, reaching around to roughly fist her pale cock while still buried deep in Quinn's aching ass, wringing her load out with hard jerks that made tears almost come from Quinn's hazel eyes. "You came just from having my cock up your ass, didn't you," she hissed in her ear. It wasn't a question. "Fuck, Q, I should just make you go hands and knees next time I want to plow your ass. Make your cock and tits swing as I split you. Bet you'd fucking like that," she added, reaching up to roughly palm a pale breast as she kept jerking her.

"Fuck," Quinn moaned, her head falling back on Santana's shoulder. "You wouldn't dare."

Santana pulled slightly out of her ass in a wet rush of cum, only to push back in. "Fucking dare me, bitch. I'll force you down on your hands and knees at fucking school, fuck you raw, then plug you up and make you go around school all day stretched out and full of my cum."

"W-wouldn't _dare_ ," Quinn hissed, feeling her cock responding to Santana's rough grip and the renewed stimulation of her prostate.

Santana reached up and undid the cuffs holding her up with one quick move, barely catching her around the waist to hold her against her as she slumped. She knelt on the hard concrete, bringing Quinn down with her. "Don't even think I won't." Her voice was almost a purr in Quinn's ear as she let her get her nerveless arms loosely folded under her before letting go to slump down, her bent legs and Santana's cock holding her ass up in the air. "I've got just the plug to shove up your ass too. Pretty little pink thing with a nice big base."

Quinn moaned as Santana started thrusting in and out again, able to get a much deeper angle that let her thrust harder now that they were out of the vertical suspension. She could almost imagine being on the floor of the janitor's closet, holding onto the edge of the concrete basin for the mop buckets with the skirt of her cheer uniform flipped up and her spanks pulled down to give Santana access to her ass and cock. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to imagine the polyester pleats of Santana's skirt slapping against her bare skin as her thick cock stretched her ass wide and her hand roughly fisted her cock as their balls slapped together.

Santana let out a low chuckle as she felt Quinn's softening dick harden in her hand again. "Holy shit, you like that idea, don't you," she said, stroking faster, a sheen of sweat covering her tanned skin even in the cool air of the basement. "You _like_ the idea of going all day plugged up with my cum in your ass. _My_ bitch. No guy could fuck your prissy white ass like I can."

"N-no guy will fuck yours either," Quinn panted out, her body swaying under the force of Santana's thrusts, her precum dripping on the concrete beneath her. "J-just as much a freak as me…"

"Fuck anyone who calls us freaks," she growled, thrusting hard and deep. "We're the baddest bitches on campus with the biggest cocks. Who the fuck needs a guy when I've got your loose ass to warm my cock in?"

" _Fuck_!" Quinn screamed, her voice echoing through the basement as her cock jerked in Santana's hand, her cum splashing on the concrete beneath them. Moments later, Santana was coming hard, filling her ass again as she slumped against her back.

"Next time," she panted, draping herself over Quinn's trembling and sweaty back, "I get to be in the chains, bitch."

Quinn laughed breathlessly as she shook, barely staying upright. "Only if you win, slut."

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone wanting a sequel, I'm afraid I've discovered that writing g!p/g!p fic is awkwardly like trying to write guy/guy fic with breasts and I'm not really comfortable with doing that as it's way outside my area of interest. It's hard for me to write quality when I'm not really interested in the outcome and I don't think it's right to deliberately start writing things that I know are going to be substandard because I won't be interested. Sorry. :(


End file.
